a heart enclosed in steel
by butchslash
Summary: only love would make her take up arms and only love could make her leave... and only love can bring her back.
1. Chapter 1

**a heart enclosed in steel**

_only love would make her take up arms and only love could make her leave... and only love can bring her back._

Prolog:

Their eyes met and Alice felt her heart lurch strangely in her chest, it was as if it was trying to escape the tight confinement. the queen had been right it had to be her choice but she was wrong as well one can live one's life for another. Alice would live or die for her queen, alone. torn between her fear and her love for the queen but love winning out every time she clad herself in steel to face the jabberwocky.

Later as the monsters head bounced down the stairs and the cheers started. she stood by her queen as the champion of underland for the first time. The choice to leave was given and refused.

Alice stood to the left of the white queen her gaze locked on the people in the great throne room. they were all there to serve underland and Mirana of Marmoreal just as Alice herself was. She could see her own love reflected in their eyes as their queen spoke of peace and rebuilding what her sister had destroyed. Her heart screamed at her that yes their love was as her own but for the lust that that was all consuming to the young woman. Her hand rose of its own will to reach out and touch Mirana but froze as a loud cheer greeted the queens words. Earlier in the small reception room Alice had asked the queen what was to happen now.

"My queen, what is my purpose now? I slayed the monster. I don't think you need a champion to keep the masses in fear as your sister did with her champion. Tell me why should I stay?" Her heart was in her words, her need for the queens love and her eyes held unshed tears.

"Why you will be my trusted warrior and advisor. Have I not consulted you on many things?" her queen was focused only on the work at hand and she did not see the single tear roll down Alice cheek "and when I marry and have children you will be their protector as you are the protector of underland."

Married. the word pained Alice to the core of her being and she knew she could not stay in underland. She thought of a lord taking Mariana to bed and her heart broke and shattered in her chest. Her armor had protected her flesh but to protect her from the desire for her queen there was no armor not even in a magical place such as underland. The meeting had ended without her noticing and she was alone in the big room. As she walked up to her old armor still stained with the jabberwocky's blood she could more feel than see the queen enter. Alice picked up the magic sword once again and spoke without turning towards her queen.

"Mirana I cannot stay here like this."

"Alice wh..."

"You don't need me here anymore so I must go" She knew if she turned and looked at the queen or heard her speak the resolve to leave would vanish in her love for the pale flawless woman. "But my heart will stay here with you and if you ever truly need your champion call me."

"but Alice I.."

"I shall leave and find my life in the upper world" she took the potion of blood that she had carried since the battle on Feabjousday and drank it as she turned to see her love one last time as she disappeared.

"Alice wait!"

But she was gone however she had promised to leave her heart that was filled with love with her queen while holding a magic sword in a magic kingdom. So as the sword clattered on the floor a heartbeat was heard from the empty armor.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirana picked up the vorpal sword as in a daze and put it back in the armors upturned hands. She felt empty as if something important had been pulled out of her with Alice's leaving her and she cried to the heartbeat of her lost champion. She told herself the loss of a dear friend was the cause of this pain, this soul wrecking aching pain that engulfed her.

The Hatter found her sitting at the feet of Alice' armor hours later with an empty smile and dried streaks of tears on her face. Turning to ask the champion what was wrong he could not see her anywhere and Alice rarely left her queens side. Then he noticed the soft sound of a heart beating. He looked between his queen and the living armor. In an instant he knew what was wrong.

"Is she truly gone..?" he asked in a low voice.

Mariana was snapped out of her memories of Alice by the sound.

"...yes she is..." looking up at the armor she added "She left her heart here though and said that she would be back if we ever need her."

"But why did she leave my queen?" the Hatter said through his own tears.

"I do not know.. she said she could not stay here... that I do not need her anymore...How could she think that? How could she leave me?" The queen broke down in tears again.

The hatter saw his queens lost expression and decided to lead her to her room and let her rest.

"Come Mirana you need to rest" he told her. As the queen slept the castles many servants grieved the loss of their champion and worried about their queen. For three days and three nights the queen slept and when she finally awoke Alice was but a lost friend whom she could think of with sadness and joyful memories. The long slumber had closed the heart to the pain.

The work was all in Miranas life from then on. Without rest she worked to rebuild her country and when her advisors asked her about finding a suitable king for underland she simply said that there was no time for such a thing yet. She found herself visiting the armor and listening to the heartbeat as often as she could finding solace listening to her champions heart knowing that as long as that sound was there Alice was safe in her own world. She told the lost champion of the dreams for underland and how everything was proceeding accordingly to plan. She talked of her many days working herself to sleep and her loneliness and every day as the left the unresponding armor she touched it and felt the heartbeat echoing in its steel prison as she said

"I miss you Alice, miss you as I never missed anything else."


	3. Chapter 3

After returning to the upper world Alice could find no rest, her father's old partner took her on as a apprentice. She learned of trade and diplomacy she was courted by boys and men alike. they found her utterly charming but unattainable more than one said that in her heart she must be made of ice and she looked at them and countered with

"no sir it is not, it is a pale queen far away. You can't hope to capture it."

She spoke the words and knew it was still true, her heart was the queens and would remain so for all her life. As her families demands on her to marry became stronger she knew with certainty that she could not. Some girls caught her eye but as she could not act upon it she felt doomed to a life alone waiting for her queen to call her. She decided to leave so she went on board one of the ships to the far east. Alice entered the cabin of the ship and Alec exited. gone were the long hair and dresses now she looked like a young gentleman and presented herself as her brother Alec Kingsley. She sat up a trade post in china and filled her life with work and pretended to be happy.

"Mr. Kingsley may I present my daughter lady Worthington!" one of Alecs business partners had said one day and as Alice turned to face the young lady her eyes grew large. Lady Worthington was a tall, pale woman with pronounced makeup so like Mirana that Alice lost her breath.

"Hello Mr. Kingsley! I have so been looking forward to meeting you. Tell me why are your eyes so sad? a whole legion of girls are wondering you know.." as she spoke Alice realized that she might look like Mirana but she was nothing like her. The mask named Alec slipped into place and

"I am happy to meet you as well my lady although your father has kept you a secret so I know nothing of you!" She flirted with the woman who so resembled her queen.

"as for sad eyes I don't know I am utterly happy to have met you!" a trilling laughter came from the lady as she grabbed Alecs arm.

"let go for a walk and you can tell me more about how much you like to get to know me better!" The lady said with a bright smile.

Alice found that she enjoyed the company of Lady Sara Worthington and as time passed they grew close and most of the colony in Hong Kong thought that there was but a question of time until the union between Lady Worthington and Lord Kingsley would be announced.


	4. Chapter 4

As time passed in Underland Mirana found that she cared less for work and gave more and more power to the council. They ruled well. She would say they are of the people for the people. Two years after her coming to rule she had withdrawn so that she only ruled when the council could not agree. Sighing she went once again to sit at the window by the armor listening to her champions heartbeat.

"I think my work is done. I am no more than a symbol and you Alice are a mythical hero. How fast people forget. it is strange I think I miss you more now than when you left more than a year ago." sighing she sat quiet looking out the window again.

"Do you think I am going mad Alice? talking to you as if you can hear me. Finding your heartbeat more comforting than any other company. You know I don't think I will marry... when I am gone the council will rule all, I think that is for the best." She looked at the armor but she couldn't speak the words in her heart... I could never feel for a man as I feel for you. She pondered two of my years have flown by how many of yours have passed? She tried to imagine Alice older, more mature. She thought of what Alice might have done with her life while she herself gave her time to her country.

"Have you done well for yourself? did you travel like your father did? ... have you found love?" speaking those words struck her as a blow to her stomach. Alice married to some lord and man she despised, or Alice giving herself willingly to a man she loved. She couldn't think what option disturbed her more Alice was HER champion not some mans price! As these thoughts seeped into her so did the old pain the first pain upon losing her champion, her love. The word came unbidden to her through the pain and she cried again this time she knew why the pain was so strong her tears was for the lost love of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

"So lover boy what makes you so sad today?" it was Saras customary greeting upon walking into Alecs office.

"Nothing my queen now that you are present" he would answer and smile with his lips though not with his eyes.

"Well you are as always charming Alec, how's business?"

"Not half as entertain as you my lady" he flirted. It was funny their relationship Alec knew she was in love with a Chinese man whom she could not marry he was not offended to play the suitor and as far as she knew he had no lovers male or female. At first she was sure the young and slightly feminine man was a lover of men but she had not seen anything like that in him since they started going together, in fact he had told her of a woman looking much like she did and speaking about her the sadness in his eyes had been lost for a few short moments.

"Ha-Ha good sir you flatter me outrageously how can I ever take you seriously?"

"But my dear Sara you always complain I am to serious, this should please you!"

"You have been in china for almost four years now Alec" she said with a note of concern "You must leave the terrible sadness behind and find a new love. I worry about you." again his gentle smile didn't reach his brown eyes as he answered.

"Sara, I am as happy as I hope to be in this world."

"Why Alec? You could make some woman very happy, although I would naturally despise her for taking you from me." Sara bantered playfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Stop it please I know you are in love and people in love tends to want everyone else to be as well. Sara my heart is far far away taken by a pale woman whose eyes I see every time I close mine even after four years, I would not condemn anyone to a life without love." Alice had left England for this reason, she had taken a man's role and occupation because men didn't have to marry young and if her queen called she would have left married or not.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hatter was not a happy man. His queen was fading. she didn't care, her shoulders slumped and she was lost in memories. Only if someone spoke directly to her would she answer. He knew why, she had too much time to lose herself in memories of Alice. He watched he sitting by the armor again. Suddenly she went rigid! she gasped and stood up and placed a hand on the chestpice. suddenly a scream erupted from her,

"NO!"

Alice was back in Hong Kong after a journey in the countryside to find new items for trade. She had passed through forests as magical as wonderland and seen things not even the Hatter could dream up. Lately everything she saw reminded her of underland. She was thinking about Mirana when the first racking cough brought tears to her eyes. Two men from the caravan had become ill the last day of travel and now Alice felt the dreaded fever grab her and she knew her chances to survive where slim at best. Her heartbeat was erratic when Sara sat down on her bedside.

"Sara my friend you must help me" she breathed slowly.

"You know I would if I could but this illness..." she sighed and shook her head..

"No I will die I know that I just need for you to help me keep my secret when I am gone..." Alice confided the story of a girl who fled to remain free if her true love would call her.. exhausted she closed her eyes and added...

"Sara you must send the body of Alice not Alec to England, would you do that for me?" Sara was overwhelmed by Alecs no she corrected herself by Alice's confession but promised to help her friend..

"NO!" the queen wailed again her eyes large with fear. Then the Hatter heard it the erratic heartbeat that seem to grow weaker by the second. He rushed to his queens side as Mirana fell to her knees mumbling.

"It's too late.. I love you Alice... I didn't understand how much I need you... I need you my champion do not die come to me!" Chessur appeared at her side without his usual grin,

"so you finally admitted your love for your champion, took you long enough my queen" Mirana turned to him with blazing eyes.

"I called her, she said she would come! why isn't she here?"

"she is close to death she can't hear you my queen" Chessur answered his eyes watching her intently "you can go to her though. Bring her a heart and she will survive."

"I'll give her mine!" the Hatter interrupted.

"No Hatter" the queen said "I have already given her mine she just doesn't know it yet. Chessur how do I reach her?"

"Mirana it will cost your blood and then your innocence are you sure you want this?"

"Yes Chessur I am sure."

"Then cut your hand with the vorpal blade and follow the heartbeat to her."

As the first drop of Miranas blood touched the vorpal sword her world shimmered and was gone. In its stead Mirana saw a crowd of people and buildings everywhere. Lost in a strange world she spun around trying to think of how to find Alice. Then she felt it that erratic heartbeat vibrating through her and she ran toward it caring none for the looks cast in her direction.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you for you kind words of encouragement saint and taintedflare I hope you like this new chapter

The door to Alice's room burst open and Sara stood up to shoo the intruder out but turned to see an reflection of herself in the doorway. it was her but somehow more of her, more paleness more dark makeup and a few more years she thought.

"Alice!" the newcomer burst out in anguish. Sara new in a instant that this was the lost love of Alice's..

"Mirana, my queen, you are here. maybe I am already dead..." came a weak voice from the bed.

"No my champion you live and will keep doing so if you accept my heart yours is to weak" Sara knew that they were not aware of her presence and left them to spend Alice's last hours together.

Alice's eyes slowly focused on the beloved face hovering above her own. She tried to reach up and touch the soft skin once again an innocent caress but her arm did not obey it was too heavy to lift. as their eyes met both hearts melted to one and the queen took Alice's pain as her own in a shuddering breath.

"Alice we must leave now you will die if stay here, will come home with me?" Alice found it was suddenly easier to breath and smiled thinking she was dead, she had a smile on her lips when she answered

"Mirana I always thought you where an angel where are we going? heaven or hell I won't ever leave your side again."

Mirana look with fondness on the young butch on the bed, Alice was regaining energy with every moment that passed. As Alice spoke a gentle smile appeared on the queens face. Angel in deed maybe it wasn't hopeless after all. the words came back to her "Mirana it will cost your blood and then your innocence are you sure you want this?" her innocence.. it would be Alice's as soon as she could give herself to the champion, body and soul, blood and innocence, one heart beating for two. frowning slightly that would be the hard part convincing Alice to take that innocence sealing their hearts together forever..

"Alice I am no angel you know that, we're going to underland."

"Mirana..." Alice gazed at her queen eyes filled with emotions "I'm dead I can't go with you to underland"

"no little disease can kill underlands champion Alice. come with me? please" Alice reached up to take Miranas injured hand and as their hands came together the world faded away...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Akasha and Izzy thank you for your reviews here is a new chapter even earlier then planed, that goes to prove that yes nice reviews =new chapters faster :)

As underland came to life around them Alice's exhaustion got the better of her she reached for Mirana and mumbled

"I love you queen of my heart..." With those words Alice passed out on the front lawn of the white castle in her queens arms. her last conscious thought was that She died happy with the woman she loved all her life knowing how she felt.

"Sleep my love, we will talk later" whispered Mirana as the Hatter came rushing up to them.

"My queen! the champion! is she...?"

"No my friend she just needs rest." she answered with a serene smile. He looked at his queen marveling at seeing her smile again.

"we need to get her inside Mr. Hightop will you see to getting a stretcher and some guards to help me?"

"yes my liege!" there was a new bounce in his step as he hurried away to make the arrangements. He went as far as to take a few dance steps on the way.

The bright morning light woke Alice the next morning. Her body ached but she felt alive, turning her head around she saw Mirana sleeping in a big chair next to the big bed she herself was sleeping in. Rays of sun was making Miranas skin sparkle and before she knew it Alice reached out to caress the sleeping form. hesitation. she was in underland she must be. this must be the queens bedchamber. I told her I love her. there has been years... she could be married! I called her an angel and told her I love her! panic was setting in but she could not tear her eyes away from the sleeping queen who's face had been the center of every dream and every fantasy Alice have had. in her mind she once again saw those eyes hiding behind closed eyelids wide with passion, her queen throwing her head back in passion... her mind saw soft skin exposed and her heart raced beating hard and fast.

Miranas eyes shot up and she felt her heart pulse beating as if she was running a marathon. trying to calm down she looked at the bed where Alice should be but she wasn't she was standing beside it and the joy of seeing her champion stand there made her jump and rush towards the beloved warrior whom had professed her love the day before. A glorius smile graced the queen as she reached for her champion.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I was sick please don't.." the words tumbled out of Alice's mouth before she turned and ran out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

With her back to the oak door Alice closed her eyes and saw Miranas hurt and confused expression. She sighed and thought she didn't the same then she doesn't now and still she saved my life.. and I repay her kindness with undressing her with my eyes and ... blushing again she turned to leave only to find that the sheet she wrapped around herself was caught in the door. Mctwisp came hopping down the corridor, with a high happy jump he stopped in front of Alice.

"Good day my liege, I shall show you your new room its right here next to her majesty's. Is the queen still sleeeeping?" and then the rabbit blushed, the rabbit actually blushed his nose went red as the word sleeping was uttered a tad too slowly. Alice was speechless.

"ehhhrm this way please my liege" the blushing rabbit motioned again. Alice tore the sheet free from the door and took a few steps to the next door.

"Mctwisp, I am Alice not your liege. and why do I have a new room?"

"You are the queens consort, you are her equal, this is the consorts room but I bet you'll return to her majesty as soon as you can ey? Said Mctwisp blushing even more. Consort? what in the world? what is that! she turned to look at her big room and the door that must lead to Miranas room. She put on the white uniform of the champion laid out on the sofa and suddenly realized that the room was perfect in every sense except the lack of a bed! Alice shook her head this made no sense at all.

Chessur glided through Miranas room to rest in the chair where Mirana slept moments ago.

"My queen is in a bind

her love she did find

her heart grows weak

cause she did not speak

unless what's given is claimed

her heart will be maimed

only for one will it beat

and she will die in the fevers heat.." he rhymed slowly.

"stop that Chess I know the rules" Mirana sighed and pulled herself together "how long do I have?"

"you have until the night falls on the third day. what will you do?"

"I need her to want me not come to my bed out of duty. I'll have to convince her that our love is true..." once she decided to fight for her love a small smile played on her lips as she chose a very low cut dress and changed to invite the unsuspecting Alice to a romantic lunch in the gardens.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you all for your reviews keep me coming they make me a happy happy puppy.,

As Alice contemplated this whole consort thing that made no sense at all they were not married or engaged or anything maybe the word meant something else here... like bodyguard? or champion maybe.. married to Mirana the thought made her giddy and sad at the same time. She felt her heart beating faster throbbing with emotion and there was a knock on the door.

"come in" Alice said uncertainly. The door opened slowly and Mirana entered. She was a vision in white silk and naked skin, lots and lots of naked skin... those soulful eyes and dark red lips.. that moved.. moved that means that musical voice was saying something, Alice snapped out of the daze heart still pounding nervously.

"...so you have to sleep with me tonight. is that OK with you?"

"I'm sorry WHAT?" Alice's mind went blank at the thought of all that naked skin in the same bad as herself! oh my gawd! That would not be good. it would be VERY good said a small voice in the back of her mind.

"Are you listening Alice?" Mirana's asked slightly amused by the reaction to her dress but her heart still pounded nervously.

"ehhh I missed most of the beginning." yes you did thought Mirana who felt very optimistic all of the sudden. Alice was fighting her attraction but it was there she could feel it in their beating heart and Mirana knew that given the opportunity she would break all those walls down.

"well I said that we are having a big party tonight and all my guestrooms are taken so maybe we can spend the night in my rooms. and talking about parties and such you must be famished! I'll send for some lunch, how about eating in the gardens?"

"YES! I mean that would be great!" YES public place good being alone with the queen was growing increasingly difficult. her stomach rumbled and she smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Marvelous! I am so glad that is settled. now let's have some lunch." The queen seemed to float through the room and when she reached Alice she took her arm and pressed up against Alice's side. "I am so happy that you are back honey, but let's get that monster you call a stomach something to eat." And she led the way out towards the garden of white roses.

Alice's last thought as she was dragged out of the consorts room was; queens boobies pressed against my side... I could feel 'em so so soft.. erhm did I just agree to sleep with her?

The courts table and chairs in the big garden was packed with people when the queen and the champion exited the castle. all of a sudden all stood up and applauded their lieges. Mirana smiled brightly waved regally and Alice blushed. They took a small path that Mirana pointed out to a secluded corner, walking slowly without speaking through the fragrant bushes. gave them time to think. Alice mind was all afire with the closeness to the woman whom she idolized and desired felt confused but happy, the queen however did what politicians do best she schemed making plans that would make Shakespeare proud in its simple complexity. Sexy outfits, lunch proceeding nicely, party so she had a reason to keep Alice close. yes things were going according to plan. They walked into a clearing set for lunch for two. blanket, pillows and a big picnic basket. As Alice stopped she was a bit disappointed to feel Mirana let go of her arm and didn't meet the queens eyes afraid that her own would reveal her strong emotions. Suddenly she felt a touch on her shoulder,

"you must be warm in that uniform jacket here let me help you" the hand glide up towards her neck and played briefly in the short blond locks then grabbed the collar and pulled the jacket of. The queen walked around Alice so she could face her champion standing rigid in the blazing sunlight.

"Relax its a beautiful day. Now let's eat." Alice was still reeling from the brief touch sat down as the queen served her portions of her favorite things. They laughed and talked softly, then for the first time Alice felt at home in Underland again. in a small clearing with the woman who was her queen she could shut out the world and doubts. Just as Mirana feed her a big strawberry Mctwisp came bundling into the clearing. Alice jerked away from Mirana and the queen sighed.

"yes Mctwisp?"

"your majesty the guests are arriving you wanted to greet them personally?"

"oh how time fly when you are enjoying yourself" she said with almost a purr in her voice looking at the blushing champion.

"We'll be right there just give us a moment." turning again to Alice she smiled.

"Ready to meet some old friends my handsome champion?"

"Not really.." Alice mumbled as they left the clearing.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N for those who did not know AIW was written in the late 19th century about the same time some Germans decided that homosexuality is a mental illness, it was the first scientific work describing female homosexuality and widely held to be true, Al does not have all that much self-control she has shame. and fear... and to be fair if Anne Hathaway came on to me I'd probably not think it was for real either ;) Oh there is a song now long lyrics grow boring but I needed something suitable and suggestive .com/watch?v=uqYG-rIrqlQ to hear the full song. and as always thank you all for your kind words.

the reception went slowly but Alice meet some old friends she was delighted to see the tweedles again and of course the Hatter still wearing his old hat with Molly sitting on the rim. he looked as mad as ever. She smiled and talked to them Mirana never seeming to leave her side. When all the guests present had been formally introduced Mirana declared that they should all meet in the great hall in three hours from now to enjoy the feast together and with that she again dragged Alice out of a room. She talked about seeing old friends and how nice a day it had been. Alice was just listening and walking along, soon she found herself outside the queens chamber and as their eyes met she felt as if time stopped.

"I'll need to get ready for the feast the queen said.

"yes I suppose that so do I" the words came slowly neither wanting to leave the others company. a smile crept across the sneaky pale woman as she asked

"I'm going to take a bath.. would you like to join me?" Alice went crimson as that little voice in the back of her brain kept suggesting all sorts of fun things involving warm water and naked skin.

"err what? no! going to go and change, promised to meet Tarrant before the feast begins," as her word tumbled out she fled into the consorts chamber. Once inside her mind still processed the image of her queens smile as she suggested a bath. Didn't she know? had Alice not told her of the love she had for the other woman. told her how sick she is. Why would the Mirana taunt her like this? did she find pleasure in this twisted game? She walked up to the closet still in deep thought and opened it to see if She had arranged to more clothes to me delivered and there was a suit. slightly military style she noted and black as night and as she pulled it out she saw the paper pinned to it.

_Dearest I saw in the upper world that you wore this _

_kind of clothes rather than dresses, I hope you like it _

_and I know you'll look simply stunning in it. _

_/Mirana"_

she sighed finding it hard to stay angry with the woman who had been nothing but kind to her. When she had changed it was still over an hour until the feast would begin and the angry tears had dried. She thought about it and came to the conclusion that she felt was true, Mirana didn't understand the effect she had, she simply did not know how Alice felt. Sighing loudly she realized that she left because of the queen did not love her. This almost clingy queen was harder to live with every moment of closeness she fell harder for Mirana, the real woman not the memory. She decided that she would not slip up again, Mirana would not find out what kind of creature she befriended and taken into her home. she clenched her teeth and swore not to herself to leave these dirty thoughts behind and be the friend the queen needed. She walked down through the corridor figuring the Hatter would be good company and at least it would appear that she wasn't coming up with a lie just to get away from the queen. as she passed a door she heard singing and she would know that voice anywhere. she stood captivated and listened.

_Can you keep a secret?  
>Can you keep a secret?<br>I'm in love with you  
>Can you make a promise?<br>Can you make a promise?  
>Stay forever true<br>Then I'm forever yours..._

Mirana was in love. Her voice full of emotion singing to a unknown lover. Alice hurried away trying to think of other things as she walked into the queens small reception room where Tarrant and the Tweedles where sitting sharing some wine, white of course.

"ahh Alice how nice of you to join us!" the Hatter said happily,

"yes good to see you" the tweedles said in complete union for once. Alice smiled and hugged every one of them before taking a glass of the wine. They sat talking and Alice found out that barely two years had passed in Underland and that now finally the long work of rebuilding had come to the stage where they all could relax a bit.

"Tarrant, since I left.. have there been another... champion?" she tried to sound casual. He look a bit surprised at her question but answered all the same

"of course not, only you could be her majesty's champion. Why we couldn't even interest her in seeing anyone outside work." The door opened and a white knight stepped in.

"The queen requires her champions presence!" he boomed in an official sounding voice. Alice rose to go meet her queen. Thinking that this would indeed be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N as you might have noticed I am very good at insecurity... and very bad at happily ever after.

AIW c12:

She drew a deep breath, ran a hand through her short blond locks, straightened and knocked on the queens door. Mirana's voice rang out,

"Enter" Alice opened the door and found Mirana look more beautiful than ever in a ball gown of white silk and that radiant smile.

"Alice there you are! I was waiting for you to escort me to the feast. There are food and dancing. I have not been this happy in a long long time." She walked up to Alice and straightened her jacket and took a firm hold her arm,

"You look so handsome, shall we go and dazzle them my dear?"

"Yes Mirana you look breathtaking, it will be my honor to walk at your side tonight." They started walking down the corridor and as they were about to enter the feast Mirana looked up Alice with a small smile and said

"oh you will be doing more than just walking with me tonight..." Alice froze for a moment then lead the queen into ballroom accompanied by fanfares of trumpets. As the sound clanged out the big room had grown quiet and Mctwisp heralded their entry.

"The white queen, ruler of Underland, binger of peace, Mirana of Marmoreal!"

"The champion, the slayer of the Jabberwocky, defeater of the red queen, Alice Kingsley!"

The crowd bowed down in respect as the famous couple descended the stairs into the room. Throughout the dinner Alice was surprised to find that she was the center attention although the queen rarely left her side. Later when the orchestra started up Mirana took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Alice tried to keep a respectable distance between them but Mirana was closer with every step by the end of the dance they were pressed closely together. Feeling the heat and softness of each other. As the music stopped Mirana leaned in closer and gently brushed her lips against Alice's. In Alice the desire rose and once again turned to anger and hurt.

"You know how I feel about you, why do you taunt me like this? I did not think you to be so cruel." she asked angrily in a choked voice but didn't wait for an answer as she turned and headed for the door. There was a murmur of whispers as the queen followed the champion out of the room and caught up with her as she got close to their rooms.

"Alice!" she said and grasped her hand. Alice turned to face Mirana with eyes filled with anger.

"Why do you do this?" she hissed.

"What? I am just.."

"DONT DENY IT!" Alice pushed Mirana against the cold stone wall, and held her firmly in place pressing herself into the surprised queen,

"Do you really want me to loose control?" she whispered harshly into Mirana's ear sending shivers of fear and desire through the woman captured between herself and the solid rock wall.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N there might be in order to give warning about adult themes here.. but I won't. ;p

AIW c13

"Yes." only one word came through those dark lips, her hands found their way instinctively to Alice's shoulders. Their eyes met and Mirana could see something break in her loves soul. Then her lips crashed down on her own in a bruising kiss where the brush of lips against lips on the dance floor had sent a touch of a spark though her this kiss was like a full blown thunderstorm raging with need and passion. Sliding her arms around her lover trying to draw her in even closer. She felt Alice's warm hands on her own hips moving up towards her breasts, the sensation on having those hands cupping her pinching her hard nipples made Mirana push into Alice craving more leaning her head back offering all she could, immediately she felt hot lips on her neck nibbling tender skin. It was as if her whole world was Alice's hands and lips and body.

Alice was on fire. she moans from Mirana was driving her wild with her own need, Her fantasy of the queen in the throes of passion had nothing on the real thing. What's with all this fabric in her way? annoyed at not being able to touch every inch of pale skin she tugged at the offending dress. A breast came free from the strapless dress the hard nipple made her mouth water and without thinking she took it between her lips sucking roughly making Mirana cry out loudly and entwined her hand in Alice's short hair making her take more of the tit into her mouth. The sound echoed down the empty corridor.

"Bed. Now. Please." Mirana forced out between moans. Their lips met again in a scorching kiss effetely silencing her. She knew they needed to move from this spot but when Alice tried to take a step back her whole body protested and she raised a leg and pulled Alice's hips towards her. Alice's hands came down and cupped her ass. The queen felt herself being lifted easily by her warrior and she wrapped her legs around Alice's hip and shivered with pleasure as she heard Alice's low groan vibrate through them both.

She kicked the door closed behind them having no idea how she found the room. Mirana's dress was down at her waist now and she was busy undoing the buttons of Alice's shirt still holding on to her shoulders with one arm. She felt the soft asscheeks in her hands and the soft body pressed against her own and a little voice broke through the rush of raw lust that pulsed in her mind filling her with only the pale woman in her arms it told her that this is heaven Alice. she wholeheartedly agreed. they fell onto the big bed in a tangle of limbs and clothes. Buttons went flying as the queen ripped the shirt of in frustration. Moment later both where naked and at least some of the clothes where fit for wearing again... Alice lips and tongue played with Mirana's breasts and she felt the throbbing heat between her own legs growing begging to be touched so her hand drifted down between their body's but instead of finding her own pleasure she caressed Mirana, hips rose to meet that hand instantly.

"Yeeees!" Mirana hissed as Alice found that hard swollen nub. digging her nails into the champions shoulders she cried out "more! take me!" as her body started rocking, moving towards release. Raising her leg a bit pressing it against Alice's center made her head snap up and their eyes met again breathing hard locked in each other's eyes Mirana lifted her hips suddenly and two of Alice's fingers pushed into her finally tipping her over the edge of orgasm. Her nail drawing long red lines over Alice's back taking Alice with her into oblivion.

Naked sated Mirana pulled a blanket over them and for the first time they slept together in each other's arms blissfully happy...

fins.

SO that's the end of it. now boy and girl I would love to get some feedback on this my very first fanfic. make me a happy puppy review, send PMs just for the love of Alice say something! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I felt there is a need for an epilog. and a spoiler. =)

AIW. epi

More than a moth had passed since that first very overwhelming day in wonderland. In 24 hours she went from thinking she was dead to finding herself in the arms of her queen. She smiled remembering how Mirana hade seduced her that day. She stood on the balcony looking out over a moonlit garden. Hundred of white roses gleaming at her and the soft wind bringing their fragrance to Alice. She heard Mirana getting out of their bed and soon felt her hugging her from behind.

"Why are you out of bed at this time Love?"

"I was just thinking, I didn't want disturb you."

"What's on your mind?"

"Sweetheart I was just thinking how you seduced me on that first day." Alice smiled softly.

"Well what do you expect you are totally irresistible after all" and with that The queen took her champions hand and led her back to their bed hoping for a new seduction.

The end, The slut, el finite!

**spoiler for a new AIW**

_"I heard they said they found her trying to talk with a dog!" the first nurse said._

_"What?" the others giggled._

_"yes she was wearing a ball gown! in the middle of a forest!" the nurse continued._

_"let me get this right.. she was walking through the woods in a white dress then stopped a hunting dog asking for direction?"_

_"yes" the nurse agreed with her friend "but the hunter said that she did not ask for direction, she asked for someone named Alice." _


End file.
